fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingson
RubixTV is an American/ British cable and satellite network created by XTV. It mostly airs children comedy shows. Adult shows are only seen during 9:00pm to 3:00am. History Back in 1998 the television production studio XTV decided to make a channel of its own to air mostly cartoons. The channel is somewhat like the Viacom own channel Comedy Central, except RubixTV shows mostly children comedies. It gained many popularity mostly around of North America and Europe. In fact it was put in one of the top 10 best networks for families . Since 2007, RubixTV had its own rating system, but only for certain blocks. Programming Original programming- Acquired programming- Hot Hot Chilli (TV-PG/TV-PG-LV) (yellow) Mobile mecha (TV-PG) (yellow) Balls (TV-G) (Green) Mina and the count (TV-Y7) (Green) (reruns only) Down the streets (TV-Y7-FV) (blue) Pete Coldary (TV-Y7) (blue) The Old World (TV-G) (Blue) Arthur (TV-Y) (green) TBA Upcoming Programming- Street Battle Fight Club (TBA Rating) Princess Apocalypse (TBA Rating) Tablet Bros (TBA Rating) Sticks Vs. Spiders (TBA Rating) Elgordo (TBA Rating) TBA Anime programmings In 2013 RubixTV decided to air something other than American and British animation. It soon decided to air Japanese animation, the first being the Pokemon series. Later in late 2015, A block was made to focus on anime, it was named INSANIME double hour. Here are the list of anime shows which air. Pokèmon (TV-Y7-FV) TBA Blocks * Kick Starter- A morning block that starts every day at 5:00am to 10:00am. It mainly shows child appropriate shows from a TV-Y rating to a TV-Y7 rating. * Rubix- An average block of children and family appropriate shows. It is the normal routine for the channel and the most watched. * 14+- A block of shows, movies, and anime mostly okay for teenagers. Some programming can have a light TV-14 rating. The content colors can be from Blue to Red only. Specials and marathons * 2012: the year the world should've ended- This was a marathon that came on December 31, 2012. It was a marathon of season or series finales from different television series. It celebrated the urban legend of the world ending in 2012 being turned as a myth. * Mercia Day: * HFTimes Merry little Christmas: Furno and Rocka host a one hour block of HFTime episodes to celebrate the Christmas season. It all ends with a new HFTime episode called: It's Christmas Furno and Rocka. * '''Kitchen's terrible Splendid marathon: '''This is a marathon of Kitchen episodes that will come on the last week of 2015. It will start at 9pm to 12am from September 26 to New Years. Adult programming Any adult programming must be at 9:00pm to 3:00am. Original Programmings * Kitchen (TV-14-V to TV-MA-LV) (Red to Black) (also airs on MTV) * TV-Guy (TV-14-DLSV) (Red to Dark red) * DUCK! (TV-PG-DLS TO TV-MA-LSV) ( dark red to Black) * Spooks (TV-MA-LSV) (black) (also airs on Adult Swim) * U.S.S.F (TV-MA-V) (dark red later seasons are Black) * Hotel Mario (TV-MA-L) (dark red) * This Town of Barkwood (TV-14-L to TV-MA-L) (red to dark red) (Also airs on Vision) * Commanding Officers (TV-14-LV to TV-MA-LV) (Dark Red to Black) (Also airs on Vision) * Choked (TV-14-L to TV-MA-LSV) (Black) Acquired Programming * Death Note (TV-MA-V) (dark red) * Soul Eater (TV-14-V) (Red) * HFTime (TV-14-LV, TV-MA-L) (dark red) * SpongeBob: Infection (TV-PG-V to TV-14-DLSV/ TV-MA) (red to black) * Operation Z (TV-14-LV) (Red) * CircleCity (TV-PG-L to TV-MA-LSV) (Red to dark red) TBA Upcoming Programming * Confounded (TBA Rating) * (Upcoming Two Time Traveling idiots revived show) (TBA Rating) * Luxemburg (TV-14-DLSV) (Dark Red) Schedule Movies Every Saturdays usually at 5pm to 9pm a double movie premiere airs here. The movie can be only rated G to a light PG-13 ratings to satisfy families. At late night, usually at 11pm or 12pm a movie appropriate mostly for adults is played on Fridays on occasions. These movie premieres are always in HD feed since 2013. Apps Over the years, RubixTV launched many Apps. here are the list of them. * The Rubix App-TBA * Uncut Advisory app- TBA * Rubix Gamez- TBA Rating system The day programs usually contains the normal American television ratings. At night though, it uses new different ratings. This rating system has different sub ratings and colors to explain more. TV-Y- Okay for young children 0+. * It has no violence * No sexual activity (including kissing) * No profanity * No discrimination to others TV-Y7- Okay for children 7+ * May contain some violence. No blood. Etc... * No sexual activity unless it's short kisses. * Tiny amount of profanity. May use words like ( Stupid, Crap, idiot, etc) * May be a little rude to some people. TV-G- Okay for anyone any age * Little or no violence * no sexual activity but may include some talk. * no profanity. * Can have a little jokes but not ment to make viewer offended. TV-PG- Okay for kids 10+. Any other younger kids must have parental guidance. * May contain violence. ( little or no blood. Nothing beyond that.) * Small amount of sexual activity. * Profanity ( strong words are censored) * Have a little offensive content. But not too much. TV-14- Okay for teenagers. * Contains violence. Bloody but not very gory. * Sexual activity. Nothing to extreme. * Lots of profanity. ( Some words are censored ) * May be offensive to some viewers. TV-MA- Okay for teens 17+ * Extremely violent. * lots of sexual activity. * A lot of profanity. * Very offensive. TV-A This rating is extremely rare but it goes beyond TV-MA. It can only air between 12:00am to 3:00am. Sub ratings- * D- dialogue. * L- Language and harsh profanity. * S- Sexual content/ activity. * V- Stands for violence. * FV- Fantasy violence. Only used for TV-Y7 Content Colors Content Colors are used to explain how appropriate/ inappropriate a show is. * Green- Okay for everyone. This is okay for TV-Y or light TV-Y7 shows. * Blue- May be for older children and family. It is only used for TV-Y7 and TV-G shows. * Yellow- May be inappropriate for kids. This is for TV-PG and light TV-14 shows. Possibly kids 13+ would be able to watch. * Red- This is for teens and young adults. TV-14 shows only. Kids 14+ are able to watch. * Dark red- For very older teens. This is for TV-14 shows and light TV- MA shows. * Black- Only for adults. TV-MA to TV-A. * Purple- Paid programming Gallery Suggestions If you want to suggest a show list under here. # Example show: Rating. ( created by) ( minutes). ( original/ Acquired) (BLOCK) * Hot Hot Chilli: Rated TV-PG/TV-PG-V. Created and suggested by Mr Pookie. (Each episode contains two 11-min segments). Season 1 is complete. Accepted * Markiplier Animated: Created by LixianTV and suggested by Curiousgorge66 (each episode is 1 to 3 minutes long). Eh okay. It can air durring comercial breaks. * Pete Coldary: Rated TV-Y7 (blue). Created & suggested by BaconMahBoi (each episode is 10 minutes long). ACCEPTED * Arthur (real show): Rated TV-Y (green). Created by Marc Brown and suggested by BaconMahBoi (each episode is 25 minutes long with 2 segments) ACCEPTED. will air during the day * Penn Zero: Part time Hero (Real Show): Rated TV-Y7 (Blue) and possibly 11 minutes Created by Disney and suggested by PolarJack77 DECLINED